wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Remos Stonebrow
Remos Stonebrow is a notable battle-brother of the Battencian Heralds Space Marine Chapter. He was seconded to the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos for his considerable skill with heavy weapons and knowledge of fighting against the xenos, and continues to proudly serves his Long Vigil with the Deathwatch. History Remos Stonebrow was raised on the Agri-World of Deluvia, in the Zylos subsector. He grew up the second son of a local King, and he was trained in the martial arts for his early life before being inducted into the Battencian Heralds at the age of 10. He went through his training and performed well in his Initial Trial. During the second stage of his training, he was deployed to his homeworld with other Aspirants as part of a peacekeeping force. He returned to his home kingdom and, along with a few of his aspirants, turned the tide away from his father’s enemies, who had begun to oppress the villagers in the outlying hamlets of his father’s kingdom, single handedly slaying many of the opposing king’s men. When he returned to Battencia, the Chapter was pleased with his actions, as in the aftermath Remos’ father’s kingdom prospered in peace, and their agricultural tithe had skyrocketed. For his final trial, Remos had to trek across the continent on which his Father’s kingdom rested, and his trial was made much harder because his Father’s old foe sent assassins after him repeatedly. Scores of them came at once to kill him, and Scores at once fell before his fists, and, once he was able to equip himselves from his first assassins’ bodies, his blade. Upon his completion of the test, he was inducted into the Scouts Battalion and matched with several of his Brothers from his training platoon to form a Squad. Remos’ baptism by fire occured in 804.M41 on the planet of Prosdreus. The planet was a civilized world before it was revealed to be upon a Necron Tomb World. When the Necrons began to awake, the Battencian Heralds were deployed as part of an Imperial Task Force to reclaim it. Remos fought alongside his brothers against the Necron menace, experiencing some fear as they saw the machines take several bolter rounds and die, only to get back up and keep fighting. One of Remos’ squad mates, carrying one of their Sniper Rifles, went down, taking a Gauss round to his chest. Remos took the Rifle and began to fire at distance. He fired at several Immortals, taking them down and ensuring each did not get back up before he noticed the Crypteks assisting the Necrons with their Reanimation protocols. As he began to specifically target Crypteks from his rise above the battle in a canyon wall, the tide of battle began to turn, as more Necrons who went down stayed down. As the battle ended, the commander, Third Captain Barus Stroikos, noted Remos and his squad for their efforts in the battle and commended them. The Campaign for Prosdreus lasted 6 more months, and Remos distinguished himself with his squad several times. 1 year after the Prosdreus campaign, after showing valor and skill fighting Chaos forces in space and Orks on the planet of Tryphon, he was promoted out of the Scouts Battalion. Due to his renowned accuracy, he was raised into the Fourth Company’s Eighth Squadron as a Devastator. As a Devastator, Remos first fought in the final battle of the Tryphon campaign. Wielding his heavy bolter, Remos provided intense fire support for the Tactical and Assault marines to move under. The Orks cared little about such things as Suppresive fire, so their tendency to ignore it resulted in Remos and his comrades scoring many kills. Remos served honorably in Fourth Company for over a century until, in 980.M41, he was seconded to the Deathwatch for a 2-century tour to lend his considerable skill with heavy weapons and knowledge on fighting against the alien menace. to the Ordo Xenos. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines